A daunting night
by Hailleeluannehotshot
Summary: Roy and Haillee have a one night stand...after a fight with Oliver.


_"We are fucking done Haillee, our personal relationship is over. I can't stand here and watch you get yourself killed." Haillee just stood there letting Oliver go off on her, she never spoke not even when he left. She stripped down to a sports bra and a tight pair of jeans the vertical bars had become her best friend as she pushed herself harder and harder, her body glistening with sweat as she pushed her body past her limiits, she was beyond pissed that Oliver had left her. She knew their relationship was a train wreck from the start, he was to in love with Felicity to really care about her. The hours past as her body weakened, but Haillee pushed on not noticing that anyone had entered the Foundry. _

_Roy watched the small frame of Haillee's body get weaker and weaker by the minute. He guessed her and Oliver had fought again over her safety out in the field, Roy wasn't expecting to feel his dick get hard let alone twitch while he watched her. Clearing his throat to let Haillee know he was there was a stupid move on his part, he watched her jump down and slam him against the wall. He quickly grabbed her, spinning her around pushing her back against the wall, his lips crashed into hers kissing her roughly._

_Haillee was caught off guard, her lips parted inviting Roy to slip his tongue into her mouth their tongues battling for dominance, finally breaking the kiss Haillee looked at him shaking her head. "Not here, be at my place in fifteen minutes." Roy nodded as he watched her walk away the way her hips swayed as she walked away made him groan. He had, had feelings for Haillee for a while but he stayed in the shadows waiting for this to happen. Haillee left the Foundry heading to her apartment she wanted a shower, a change of clothes. She was hurt beyond belief, that Oliver would just walk away like that, shattering her heart into a million pieces. Roy though, a kid in her eyes had managed to make her go weak in the knees with a simple kiss, kicking off her boots she stripped out of her training gear. _

_Roy wondered if he should go through with it, he had heard Oliver talking to Thea about how he and Haillee had fought, he left her with a "Fuck you I'm done." Roy knew Haillee would go to a dark place, he had to make sure she didn't go to that dark place, what he found was her milky white skin glistening with sweat, the sports bra and shorts left nothing to his imagination, watching her his cock twitched against his jeans causing him to clear his throat he wasn't expecting Haillee to kiss him back he enjoyed it to much. Roy shrugged heading to her apartment. _

_Roy was there in no time knocking on the door he wondered if she had changed her mind. Haillee had just stepped out of the shower when she heard knocking on the door, grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her small frame, making her way to the door she let a soft smile fall on her lips. "Come on in, Roy." Nodding Roy stepped in shutting the door behind him. "Haillee...you're beautiful." Shaking her head she laughed, "Flattery will get you no where." Roy grabbed her by her hips pulling her to him. "I mean it Haillee, you are beautiful, and never let anyone tell you differently." He mentally said screw it as he backed her against the wall kissing her with a feverish lust his fingers tangling in her wet hair. _

_Roy felt his cock hardening as he kissed down her neck stopping at her collar bone, he bit at her skin growling when she pushed her body against his. "Haillee..." He whispered her name as he ripped the towel away from her body, her perfect body. "Roy..." Haillee couldn't believe he had her in the palm of his hands, a moan escaped her lips as his tongue flicked across her nipple, electricity coursed through her body her fingers tangling in his hair. "Fuck..." Roy smirked as he moved down her body, stopping at her clit he flicked his tongue against her clit causing her to jump._

_"You're already so wet baby girl." He stood up wasting no time taking his clothes of, he didn't even give her time to say a word he picked her up carrying her to the bedroom he slipped his cock inside her, growling as her tightness engulfed him. "Oh fuck Haillee you're so tight." Haillee let out a sharp moan, Roy pounded away, the screams and moans mingled as they came together._

_The aftermath of their lust, Roy pulled her against him. "I got to ask...did you enjoy it?" Haillee chuckled rolling over kissing him softly. "I haven't kicked you out of my bed yet so you should take that as a good sign, but don't get to lovey dovey just because we had sex doesn't mean that we will have a relationship." Roy looked at her pushing her hair out of her face. "I know Haillee." He kissed her softly, taking in her taste. "Will you go back to him?" Haillee shrugged her shoulders as she sat up, "I don't know. I really don't." Roy was sweet, he was being soft Haillee wasn't use to being treated the way he was treating her. "Oliver and I have been through a lot, he would kill you if he knew you was here naked in my bed." Roy sat up looking at her. "Because he would be jealous or because he's the Alpha Male?" Haillee let out a soft laugh shaking her head. "Both." _

_"You understand that we broke an unwritten law. The bro code, you had sex with the alphas bitch, for a lack of better words." Haillee shook her head slipping out of bed, "But I think you should leave Roy, the last thing I want is blood shed in my apartment." Roy nodded grabbing his clothes, "Look I know that this was probably a one time thing but for what it's worth Hails I'm always here for you." Haillee just nodded as she put clean clothes on, she needed to clear her head. _

_Oliver was beyond pissed at Haillee, her actions had almost caused her to loose her life he couldn't protect her and the city at the same time. He knew leaving her the way he did was Wrong._


End file.
